


Never change

by Strudelxdoodle



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strudelxdoodle/pseuds/Strudelxdoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your OTP is spooning when person A is about to fall asleep and person B then quietly whispers a pun into their ear.<br/>And also a Valentine's Day short drabble. This ship needs some more love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never change

It was an afternoon of Valentine’s Day. The air had cooled to an uncomfortable windy day. Couples were out and about spoiling each other to events and dinners. It was how every year went on this heart felt holiday.

For the two men it was their first together. Brock flew to North Carolina from Salt Lake City to surprise his boyfriend with a teddy bear holding roses and chocolates. They only saw each other in person a handful of times during gaming conventions or when their gang needed a long overdue hang out.

Every time they had the chance to stand next to each other they never left each other’s side. They held hands and gave each other little pecks on the lips. Their friends would groan and comment on how gay they were being, which was true.

In response one of them, mostly Jonathan, would give the other a huge wet kiss and grab their ass. It didn’t matter if they were in public or alone with the boys, they didn’t care who saw. As before their friends would groan even more, but all laughed it off. They all liked how happy the two made each other and how comfortable they were in public.

So when the older of them came unannounced on the national day of romance Delirious was almost in tears.

“Are you about to cry?”

“No! I just have something in my eyes.”

“Yeah, gayness.”

“You’re gay!”

“I know.”

Brock had planned out the whole day for them. Once he left his luggage in Johnathan’s house they went into his rental car and began their very romantic evening. The first spot was a fine dinner in an expensive restaurant. Johnathan began to protest because of how much the place was, but Brock had already made reservations.

To the younger one’s dislike they went in and were seated at a table for two. The room was dim with candles on each table and low lighting above. His heart fluttered at the thought of Brock even bringing him to such a fancy place. He would have been fine with going to Chick-Fil-A.

But Brock insisted that he wanted to spoil his boyfriend tonight and it was all on him. To be a cheesy romantic as he is, the older ordered them spaghetti with meatballs. When their food arrived hot and fresh they laughed to find a long enough noodle to live out the Lady and Tramp scene.

When they found a good noodle they slowly inched closer to another, trying to hold back giggles. It was completely cheesy of them, but that was just how they were. A couple that did absolutely anything you thought a couple would do in rom coms. Their lips were only an inch away from their kiss until Delirious bit off the last of the noodle with a grin.

A pout drew along Brock’s face as he slurped up his broken piece. Before his lover could sit back in his chair he grabbed his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. It wasn’t the perfect noodle kiss, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.

The next activity after their stomachs were full was to play games at the arcade building down the road. The place was packed with other couples and some kids with their parents. Inside were loads of old and new arcade and shooter games. A playset with a huge red slide was in a corner for smaller kids to play with.

Out the back doors was a mini putt-putt course. As usual Delirious challenged the other to a game. They paid for one game and picked out a blue and pink putter. At the first hole they both got in with one swing.

On the second hole they found it easy too and so on until the twist and bumps were unavoidable. Delirious was in the lead and boasted about it every chance he got. Each time Brock fell be hide he would do a little victory dance.

Brock blamed it on his putter, but in all honesty he wanted to see the smile he fell in love with when they first met. The full teeth showing of pure happiness he saw when they all got to meet their mysterious friend for the first time. It was a bonus when Delirious gave out his well-known laugh.

At the last hole Delirious let the victory soak in as he danced around his putter as if it was a cane. He was one of the competitive of their group of friends. Brock just liked to have fun and make everyone smile. It worked out for them.

As a reward the older gave his significate other a passionate kiss on the lips. They went on to play inside and make even more challenges with the arcade games. Brock won with Street Fights and a zombie shooter game. Johnathan won at Galaga and Pac-man.

The tie breaker game came down to DDR. They both sucked at dancing, but it was worth the laughs. Together they agreed to a song that reminded them of Nogla and began their awful dance moves. In the end Brock won.

Delirious blamed it on his Rugby days, but Brock countered that the other was just really bad at dancing. They playfully pushed each other then went to a claw machine to reward Brock of his victory. His eyes were focused on a round shape cow.

It took four quarters to finally get the little thing out of its containment. Johnathan presented the stuffed toy to his boyfriend with the same bright smile. He kissed its round head then handed it to him. They shared a tinder kiss then left to the car to return home.

They were exhausted when they walked through the door. Brock opened up one of his bags and searched for his pajamas and tooth brush. It was nearly eleven o’ clock and definitely time to go to bed.

Johnathan sported black plaid pajama bottoms and one of Moo’s shirts. When Brock came into his bedroom wearing green pajama pants and the same shirt the room filled with laughter. The older tried to stifle his laughter and put on a stern expression with his hands placed on his hips.

“One of us is going to have to change.”

His boyfriend gave a chuckle then sat on the bed. He patted the spot next to him as he slid under the blankets. Brock joined him in the welcoming warmth. Delirious’ back was against his chest in a way they always found themselves at.

Every cuddling chance they got together they spooned with Brock being the big spoon. He didn’t mind at all. He liked to blow against the other’s neck and see how long it took until he got annoyed about it. The best part was to wrap his arms around Johnathan and hold him tight.

Since they live across the country it wasn’t often they saw each other. Most of their time together was playing games and video chatting when they were finished recording. Every chance they had together they made it out to be the best because the ache of being away would come back when one of them had to leave.

It was something they lived with for a couple months of their relationship. So snuggling in bed together was the best thing they felt since the last time they saw each other. Brock mindlessly gave little kisses against the side of Johnathan’s head.

Sleep was washing over them like a gently wave before Delirious tilted his head back. “How do you come up with puns so easily? It’s been on my mind all day,” he asked.

The other shrugged his shoulders and cuddled closer. “I did a theatrical performance about puns in high school once.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it was a play on words.”

Johnathan rolled over to face his boyfriend. His face said it all. He was the least bit of amused at Brock’s answer. The other grinned from ear to ear in delight. It was a face he would never get tired of. It was a sign of how great of a job he did.

A small smile cracked onto the youngest man’s face, the unamused expression slowly fading away. He gave a light hearted giggle.

“I walked into that one.”

Brock nodded his head then pressed his lips against the smile of the other’s. Delirious cupped his cheeks and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart they were all smiles of glee. Their feet tangled together in warm comfort.

Their noses brushed against each other while the wind howled outside. Today was a day they wouldn’t forget. It would be a memory they treasure forever and more would come along in years.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, baby,” Brock whispered.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Johnathan replied.

They gave one final kiss before they snuggled deeper into each other and let sleep take over.


End file.
